Suspicious Minds
by castielsangelicdemoness
Summary: ANa, Alyss, And James's Adventures with q and mi6
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Shedding a little light on Ana and James

The Barton-Bond house was quiet. Typically this meant that neither one was home, but this silence was a loving one. The morning after James' return from a distant land on a mission, and Ana's welcome home from the office. James was straddling Ana's back, his hands moving in circles across her shoulders, up her neck to her jaw line, and back down the ribs. Ana let out a delighted squeak as he proceeded to find one of her more sensitive tickling spots. What was supposed to be a relaxing day away from the office fell apart as they both turned into a giggling mess of childlike playing. There was literally no room in the house that they didn't play in anymore, especially after something as bad as what had happened to James. Ana was his remedy for such things, and she was the one bright spot in his darkened world.

To anyone else, this wasn't an unordinary morning, but for Ana and James, it was an extraordinary morning. A morning massage, a quick shower, games befitting a couple of 5 year olds rather than to Double-O agents, and of course, breakfast shenanigans. After her shower, Ana usually just grabbed coffee and was out the door. But, in the rare occasions that neither one of them had to go anywhere, or report to anyone; it was paradise just to lie around in bed all day. Reading, telling each other stories of their missions, or even just holding on to each other to know that they are still alive, that was the order of the day. That was what was supposed to happen when James got called into a job, and Ana's world shattered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The main part of the day was meant to be spent cuddling, just laying there together. And for the most part, it was. James found himself looking at his wife more and more often now, more so than other times he had come home and then left. Their anniversary was coming up, ten years. Longer than that of any other Double-O internal relationships lasted. _What to get the one woman I hold above all others?_ That was a perplexing thought. Ana shifted, and as the light struck her face, he was struck by the beauty that was laying there. A long, slim body, mostly made up of legs. Jet black curls. And emerald eyes that any man would take a bullet for. A lock of her curls were lying across her face, and he gave in to the urge to tuck it back behind her ear. Emerald green eyes opened, met his sapphire blues, and a smile brought dimples to her cheeks. She brought her hand up to his face and touched the newest scars on his eyebrow. A few small worry lines creased her forehead, and on a spur of the moment, James leaned over her and kissed each line. _Why does she love me, when all I do is bring her pain?_ Upon seeing her lover retract, Ana gripped his forearms and pulled him down for a kiss. That's when the phone went off. His phone. Putting it on speakerphone so that he could still hold on to her, he pulled Ana into his lap and they sat like that.

"Bond."

"James, we need you to go on a mission."

"Isn't there any other Double-O's who aren't just home from a mission with their wives?"

"James, this has to do with the network we keep hearing about."

"I don't care, M. I just got back home to Ana. I would like to spend some time with her."

Ana's hand covered the phone. "James, you need to go. We can celebrate later, after you're done with this mission, ok?"

"Yes, darling." Reaching over and picking the phone up, he began to make a snarky comment at M. "Fine, I'll be there in half an hour."

"Good. And hello, Ana." Click.

Ana's face was worried, and he wished that he could change the look. She was the apple of his eye, and she was scared. Visibly. M was going to get a tirade when he got to work. _ This is going to be an in and out job, and then I'm coming home to her loving arms. _With that, James began busying himself with getting ready to go to work. A picture of his target came up on the phone, and he was out the door. Ana took a little longer getting dressed. The shower was short, her hair dried into its curls, and her makeup was simple. But her clothing was what made anyone who saw her stop and stare. At 28, she was the youngest Double-O to date. James had been a marriage arranged by her mother, but it was one of her better moves. Ana loved her husband, but there were things that no man should do, that James did constantly. His cheating, his drinking like a fish, and his gambling were his only vices. And she loved every little bit of him, even when he came home smelling like another woman, because she was the one he came home to.

Her clothing was a little bit on the not-for-work side of the spectrum, but the bosses and techs at MI6 had gotten used to it. It was the way she dressed when James was supposed to be coming home, or when he was home. Her phone went off.

"James? What's the matter, dearest?"

"Ana, I'm not going to be home in time for our anniversary. I've been shipped out after a target, and I'm getting a little bit of trouble from this one, slippery snake."

"James, I'm going to head over to MI6 and I'll be in the comm. room there."

"All right, my darling. Stay safe."

"You too, James. You too." Click.

Ana's skirt flared at the waist and it turned into a thigh high dress, with a diving neckline. It was black, as were her fishnets. Her heels were 4 inches, and black. She was dresses, literally, to kill. In each heel was something that Q had given her. A miniature grenade in one and in the other was a sleeping gas vial. The new Quartermaster had taken a liking to her, and made it obvious. She was flattered, but it was strictly business on either end for them, because the only person she had eyes for was James. The only thing he had eyes for was his technical equipment, and the cat that James hated with a passion. Ana adored the cat, mainly because it reminded her of her sister, Kaleigh.

Kaleigh and Anastasia had been twins. Their mother was the head of MI6 when they were born, and their careers had been mapped out since birth. Their mother was also one of the most cold hearted women in the world, rivaled only by Ana and James' boss, M. Ana was closer to her mother, but Kaleigh was closer to their father, a Double-O himself. The original Double-O to be exact. The girls witnessed the murder of their father by the hands of their mother. Well, technically. He was on a mission, and as head of MI6, it was their mother's call on what to do. She told them to "take the damn shot" and the next thing they'd heard from the agent escorting him was: "Agent down. Jacob Barton is dead." It scarred Ana and Kaleigh. Kaleigh's reaction to the words was worse than Ana's. She ran away from home, and no one heard from her again. Ana went on for about 3 years before she saw a familiar face. Kaleigh had died that day, but there is another woman walking around in her place. Two years later, at James and Ana's wedding, the day she turned 18, there was a lone girl standing at the top of the hills behind the house. Close enough to see the wedding, but not close enough for anyone to see her. That was the last day anyone but Ana ever saw her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"Mrs. Bond." Tanner.

"Welcome Home, Ana." Q.

"005." M gave a curt nod to the agent who walked in behind her. "James, you need to kill him, or bring him in for questioning. Your choice."

"Thank you, M." With that, James turned his comm. off.

"Moneypenny? Keep an eye on him." M turned to me, and I knew that there was something big happening.

"M? I don't have time to take a clean shot. Repeat, I do not have a clean shot."

"Take the shot."

"Ma'am?"

"Take the bloody shot." M was being serious. I couldn't believe it at first. She loved James like a son, and yet she's sacrificing him? My world was shattering in front of my eyes, and I saw red for a split second. That's when Moneypenny came back through her radio with the last words I ever wanted to hear ever again.

"Agent Down." My world went black, and later they told me that I tried to attack M. It was a couple of months later that I was called into her office. It was the first assignment since the incident had happened, and by this time, she had forgiven and forgotten all outbursts. My heels clicked across marble floors as I walked to M's office. I was welcomed by cheers when I walked in to MI6, but ignored them all. I was set on the task of get in, get the assignment, and get out. I had just made it back to the lobby when the explosion happened that shook Lower London to its core. It had been a tragic day for MI6. We had to bury 16 agents. None of them Double-0 status, but who wants to bury friends?

We moved to the bunkers, and in the process, I got stuck babysitting Q Branch, much to the chagrin of the Quartermaster, and to the relief of Tanner. Later that day, I was called in for my psych evaluation, and managed to pass it with flying colors. Standard procedure when things like this happen. Typical answer. Anger management problem. Easily remedied and allowed back on active duty. _ So what if they can see this darker side of me? It's what they need for Double-0 agents._

It was less than a week later that he showed back up. My James. Not quite the welcome back he wanted, although it was better than he deserved.

"Three months, James! Three bloody months and not a word, no calls, no letter, not even a postcard to tell me that you were still alive. Damn it, James, any form of contact was better than none at anytime to anyone."

"Ana, dearest. Annie, please stop. ANASTASIA!" Grabbing my hand as I walked away, he turned me around, and pulled me into a kiss. Pulling out of it, and away from him, I backhanded him. "Ana, did you just… slap me?"

"More of a welcome home than I thought I should have given you. Definitely more of one then you deserved, James. I DIED THAT DAY!" When I turned this time, I spun out of his reach, and the clicking of my heels resounded across the floor. I reentered the main part of MI6, and could feel everyone shrink away from me as I walked with a purpose to M's door. Upon opening it, I fired back at James, "I'll see you back at the flat." Whirling around to yell at M, I realized she had company. Turning, my face lit up.

"Hello, Annie." Gareth Mallory, childhood crush, was sitting there, grinning as if time stood still. Still, the boyishness had gone out of his face, and his features were sharper, more exact.

"Gareth? What are you doing here?"

"Taking over MI6, I'm to be the new M."

"Interesting. Well, M, I hope you have a peaceful transition. And don't make me relive the Quantum case."

"Your sarcasm is appreciated, as always Anastasia. Good day." I turned to walk out the door, and heard Gareth's voice as I started to shut it.

"Ana, if you ever really get tired of dear James, I'm still a free man."

Laughing, I said, "Gareth, believe me, you're at the top of my list if I divorce." I closed the door, and walked into a very, very quiet MI6. James was standing in the middle of the office, arguing with Tanner and Eve. Q was standing in the doorway behind them, with a box under his arm, and a smirk on his face. Seeing me, Eve walked away from James, Q crossed the room, and Tanner escorted James out. Q and Eve made it to me at about the same time. Both of them wanted to talk to me, so I let Eve talk first, knowing that I was going the same place as Q. she was still trying to clear her name, and if I needed any help in the near future, that she'd be around to help me. I dismissed her with a soft smile.

"Ana, dear, I need you to help me analyze this."

"Alright, but I need to go home. Can I take it with me?" I was tired, and I suppose it showed on my face and in my eyes.  
"See you tomorrow, Ana. Please get some rest. I need you at your best tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Q."


End file.
